Events Of The Future
by basdfoxypirate
Summary: It's the year after Joshua Washington's 'disappearance' and the seven friends are back, alive and still recovering from the traumatizing experience that happened the last year. Filled with suspense and sadness, this Until Dawn story will have you wanting more. *NOTE: This story is not written by me, but my BFF Victoria Vile. I give all credit to her.*


p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 21.0px Arial;"Today is the day, finally I get to see my friends again. My friend Josh's parents are rich, movie actors, so they actually own a mountain. The place is huge and lush, and best of all he invited me and 3 other friends to come with him . I grab my backpack and rush out the door, and jump into the car. Me and my friends chatter and laugh and have the best conversations on the car ride up there. We arrive, I scurry into the open area next to the lodge while the rest are inside putting down their stuff. I don't put down my things, I keep my backpack with me at all times. I see a baby squirrel scurry out into the clearing more towards the edge of the forest. I quickly take some nuts out of the side of my backpack. I have always kept carrots or nuts in my backpack, and I will continue to do so as long as I live. I standperfectly still as the squirrel inches it's way towards me, but Josh comes out of nowhere, and scares it away. "Josh, why did you do that!," I grumbled. "Sorry, didn't know you would be so upset over a squirrel," he shrugged. I ignore him as Mike walks out of the house, and afterward I ignore Mike as Ashley and Chris come playfully running out. Jesus, Chris just tell her you love her already. If I cannot make it clear how cute they are together, let me paint you a very clear picture. You have Chris, who is an adorable little nerd, a bit awkward sometimes, and really cute. Then you have Ashley, who is the red headed bookworm who never leaves the house without a beanie, even in the summer. God, and if that isn't enough for you, they are study buddies. Anyway, so they I sit here as they shove and elbow each other playfully running up to us. Just as soon as we calm down, Mike starts a fight with Josh. So Josh has decided to back off, and as we/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 21.0px Arial;"speak he is walking off into the woods. I hope he doesn't get himself lost. "Well what now ," Chris shrugged./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 21.0px Arial;""I wanna go walking into the woods, we can't do much just sitting here," Mike boasted. Mike tends to annoy me , and here, you see why./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 21.0px Arial;""I guess, what's the harm in a little adventure," I agree . As dumb as it sounds, I like hiking and other things. I am very fit for a thirteen year old, and unlike the others, I don't play video games, not often anyway./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 21.0px Arial;""Ok, I'll go ," Chris said sheepishly . Wherever Chris goes, Ashley follows so I expect her to agree. "Ok ," she agreed, I knew it./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 21.0px Arial;"We stumble up the path, we go over a bridge, and pass a cliff, but quickly get bored. Meanwhile Chris flips out at the sound of every single animal in the forest, like something is gonna attack him. "Hey, we have been out here for a while, maybe , maybe we should head back," he said to us./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 21.0px Arial;"Mike shrugs, "Sure, it might take a while to get back anyway,". I feel something tap my shoulder, I freeze in place. My friends in front of me stand there eyes wide. I clench my eyes tight as I turn around and open them. " JOSH !," I yell as I shove him back, "WHY !," I yell. He laughs along with my other 3 friends behind me,"Gotcha Sam"./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 21.0px Arial;""Ugh , I hate you," I sarcastically say as I shove him again. As we head down the mountain Chris and Ashley walked ahead of us us. We hear a loud thump from their direction, we rush in towards them. I walk up to them, Chris laying on the ground trying to sit up, and Ashley brushing leaves off of herself. I extend a hand to Chris, "You ok?,". "Yeah, I'm fine," he stood up. I chuckled and looked down at my feet. At my feet there is an object. I pick it up, I examine it closely, it's painted colors of red and black and brown. I seemingly lose vision for a split second I see something, fire. As I go back to seeing my friends in front of me, standing there in a daze, I realize, it was the lodge, it was the lodge on fire. I stand there quiet for a minute, the 4 friends in front of me staring. I shake my head and look around. A baby wolf comes bounding right through us, between my legs, around Mike, and leaping onto Chris's head and off into the woods. I don't frighten easily, but Chris does. He absolutely loses it and flips out. In a split second effort get get him to calm down, and get herself to calm down as well, Ashley hugs him. Chris freezes up as his cheeks turn a bright shade of red. Josh and I look at each other, and smirk. For a long time me and Josh have, and still do, wait for them to become a couple. So we get into the car once we get off the mountain. I sit here silently while everyone else talks. I can only think about what I saw. God help us if that ever happens./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 21.0px Arial;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 21.0px Arial;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 21.0px Arial;"Epilogue/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 21.0px Arial;"I stand up weakly in the snow. My legs have never served me better then they just did a few seconds ago. I stand in front of the burning building, Mike by my side. I look around, I can see Emily standing a little further back in the clearing. Ashley and Chris helping each other up over to the side of me and Mike. span style="font: 21.0px Helvetica;" /spanemThis night has been hell, /emspan style="font: 21.0px Helvetica;" /spanI think to myself. We can all see the sun peeking over the mountains n the distance. The helicopters are coming. I hold Mike's hand, as I think about what just happened. I realize I knew this would happen, I saw this happen, back in 2010, I had a vision. I shut my eyes for a minute. I forget everything about that day for a few minutes, and look up towards the helicopter. span style="font: 21.0px Helvetica;" /spanemI should have told my friends then/emspan style="font: 21.0px Helvetica;" /span, I think to myself./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 21.0px Arial;"It is too late to fix my mistake now. But then I realize something else as I sit on the helicopter, surrounded by my other 6 friends, battered and bruised from this night from hell. span style="font: 21.0px Helvetica;" /spanemWhere is Josh/emspan style="font: 21.0px Helvetica;" /span, I think./p 


End file.
